Metaelements
Metaelements, also known as Non-Periodic Elements, are a series of unusual elements that emulate the function of similar elements or otherwise have unusual properties, that are separate from the usual Periodic Table of Elements, and are much rarer. List of Elements Elements * Rakadium (Carbon) - Rakadium, nicknamed meta-carbon and darklight, and named after the CDSO operative who first discovered it, Abigail Rakad, is by far one of the most useful metaelements, and one of the more common. Like carbon, it comes in multiple forms, from coal-like lumps (Darklight), a thin layer of molecules with unusual properties similar to Graphene, and a crystaline form known for it's almost constant and undepletable energy. Radakium has been known to be energy-dense, enhanced objects and materials it's alloyed with, and crystaline Rakadium is nigh-unbreakable and seems to channel dimensional energy to create an unlimited, albeit not much more powerful than fusion, energy source. It is also known for being purple and anything it's alloyed with having a tinge of purple. * Adamantium (Iron) - Adamantium, sometimes known as meta-iron, is an iron-like substance known for it's higher than average strength and durability. While the same weight as iron itself, it is much more durable and seems to be able to absorb impacts greater than its mass would handle. * (Gold) - * (Titanium) - * (Hydrogen) - * (Lithium) - * (Copper) - * (Thorium) - Alloys * Rakad-steel - Alloy of Rakadium and Iron. Used for most armaments and armour for Rakadium-based societies, and the most common alloy of Rakadium. * Adamantine - Alloy of Adamantium and Carbon. Rare, but quite powerful, as its similar weight to steel but much higher impact absorbtion and durabilty makes it remarkably good armour, and for holding an edge. Its rarity comes down to Adamantium being, well, rare, plus being notoriously difficult to work with. * Rakadamantine - Alloy of Adamantium and Rakadium. Exceedingly rare due to the relative rarity of Rakadium and Adamantium, and the difficulty of working with Adamantium. Even amongst Rakadium-based societies this is rare, and it makes superb armour and weaponry as it combines the durability of Adamantium with the enhancing and transmutative properties of Rakadium. Unusual * Adminium - A stupidly-rare element and one that's almost entirely impossible to work with, Adminium is a strange black solid substance which highlights its edges with a thin white line, giving it a wireframe appearance. Adminium, while weighing not much more than steel, is the toughest substance in reality, unable to be damaged or warped by anything except itself, and even then. The only beings known to manipulate Adminium are the Celestians, which are known to be able to shape and alter matter itself. * Geometrium - Geometrium is a strange element which makes up most of the bodies of the Sigils. Geometrium is black, and reflects light in an unusual way that only reflects one colour and never in the way any existing light would make it. Though not always, Geometrium always forms itself in straight edges. Non-'organic' Geometrium exists, though this is rare. * Rotation Crystals - Rotation Crystals are, for a lack of better terminology, extremely condensed Rotation energy in a crystaline form. Rare, only a few crystals per solar system at most, and unusual. Rotation Crystals are quite durable, and shape themselves depending on the element they are made from. Holding a Rotation crystal open in the palm of the user's hand causes the crystal to dissolve into energy which then enters the body of the user, granting them Rotation uses. Most Rotation Crystals are shards, which are only temporary. * Spinium - Similar to Rotation Crystals in that they deal with the same unusual energy, Spinium (usually formed into a crystal called Spinite) is able to channel Rotation energy through it at a reduced power. Spinite, however, is quite fragile, meaning that anything it's put into tends to be less structurally stable. Spinium is actually not that rare, but functionally useless outside of Rotation channeling and looking a bit pretty. Mostly used in cybernetics made for Rotation users. Category:Metaelements Category:Technology